Tsukaporo
Tsukaporo is a terraformed desert world which is part of the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm. It shares a strange companionship with the planet Tsukapokoru in which the two do not orbit each other, but merely share exactly the same orbital distance. The pair, at the same time, revolve their home star Zoyltieus. Naming The name 'Tsukaporo' comes from the mythical figure with the same name who, in a certain myth whose exact events are stated above, falls in love with the beautiful Tsukapokoru, hence their similar names. This myth came about because of the depiction of the planets' two-hundred-yearly meeting. Orbit and Relationship with Tsukapokoru The two planets also share eight moons which transfer from one planet to the other in a meeting of the planets once every two hundred years. That is, the moons, which, in a time generations before the Space Era, were known collectively as the Tsuka Couple's Children, would be orbiting Tsukaporo for two-hundred-year periods, then Tsukaporo and Tsukapokoru would meet in the rare meeting. This happens because of the two planets' drastically different orbiting speeds. However, the two never collide, for unknown reasons. Atmosphere Before its terraformation, Tsukaporo had a barren global desert and had only an atmosphere of methane and water vapour, as it was too hot for liquid water to appear on the surface. However, after the Tsuinaron landed on the planet and deemed it was possible to terraform the planet, they did that. This also created an atmosphere similar to one which Tsuinaron and most other oxygen-breathing life forms can survive in. Tsukaporo's now-rich atmosphere of nitrogen gives the sky a bright-blue tinge. Ecosystem Before terraformation Before terraformation, Tsukaporo was a desert world covered in iron oxide, much like Mars before its terraformation, but with significantly less iron oxide. So, Tsukaporo was originally a world that had a somewhat red-orange colour. Because of its lack of suitable atmosphere and therefore rather hostile environment, no life could evolve or survive on Tsukaporo before terraformation. After terraformation In 2000 SE, the Tsuinaron gained the ability to terraform planets. The Tsuinaron first aimed to terraform Tsukaporo so they could set up colonies on the planet, as Tsukaporo, though lacking in life, had quite a lot of precious minerals and other resources, such as iron. During terraformation, many plants were introduced to Tsukaporo from Puqortia. These absorbed the otherwise harmful methane, and contribute to the oxygen in the atmosphere (besides carbon dioxide, Puqortian plants can also absorb other harmful gases like methane.) When the heat of the world cooled down to a certain point, the water vapour changed to liquid form, slowly covering the planet with water. In ninety years, oceans and other bodies of water had formed on the previously desert planet, with enough land for colonisation. In another two years, colonies had been establish on the surface of Tsukaporo, a now life-supporting planet. There hasn't been enough time for advanced native life to evolve yet, but microbes have appeared in the oceans and other places. The first multicellular organism is expected to appear in at least the next twenty-million years. Category:Planets Category:Tsuinaron planets Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron